


Когда вернутся взрослые

by Tomash_Beran



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomash_Beran/pseuds/Tomash_Beran





	Когда вернутся взрослые

За завтраком Боб заявил, что видел вертолет.  
– Он такой – вжжж! – летел над горами, и вертушка такая – пеу-пеу-пеу, – тараторил Боб, размахивая вилкой над головой так, что овсяная каша летела во все стороны.  
– Фууу, Боб, перестань! – возмутилась Бриджитт. – Ты заляпал мне футболку!  
Это была ее любимая футболка, розовая, с большеглазым серым котенком в пушистом свитере. Все девчонки ей очень завидовали (по крайней мере, так считала сама Бриджитт). Дейви никогда не понимал, что такого в этом котенке, ему больше нравилась футболка Марго: голубая, с двумя маленькими яркими длиннохвостыми рыбками.  
– Правда, Боб, хватит трепаться, – сказал Ричард. – Если бы над нами пролетел вертолет, мы бы все его видели.  
– А вот и нет, а вот и нет! Вы все уже пошли во двор на зарядку, а я был в ванной, умывался и видел его в окно!  
– Боб, ты балда! Со двора твой вертолет было бы лучше видно! И слышно! – сказала Бриджитт.  
– А вот и нет! Он был с той стороны, где окна спальни, и я его видел, но не слышал, потому что он был далеко!  
– Ты же сказал, что он такой – вжжж! – как же он мог вжжж, если говоришь, что ничего не слышал? – встрял Мартин.  
– Да он небось опять все перепутал, как с тем волком, который за ним следил, а оказалось, что рабочие просто оставили в кустах газонокосилку, – пояснил Ричард снисходительно.  
– Ооо, волкосииилка! – засмеялся Мартин. – Вот была умора!  
– Точно! – воскликнула Бриджитт. – Бобби, признайся, небось, пролетела стрекоза, а ты навоображал!  
Боб к этому моменту весь пошел красными пятнами и только молча зыркал на них из-под русой челки, сжимая кулаки. Дейви как раз подумал, что им бы лучше остановиться, пока чего не вышло, но тут Мартин, растопырив руки, принялся махать ими и вопить: «Боб, Боб, смотри, я _вертоза_!» Этого Боб, конечно, уже не стерпел: зарычал, как волкосилка, ухватил с подноса кекс и со всей дури запустил его Мартину в голову.  
– Эй! Это был мой кекс, я собиралась его съесть! – взвыла Бриджитт.  
Мартин удивленно заморгал, смахнул с лица крошки, ухмыльнулся и потянулся за другим кексом.  
– Великое сражение! Кексовая битва! – воскликнула Моника, ухватилась за свои косички и принялась ими размахивать, как помпонами.  
Мартин все ухмылялся и подбрасывал кекс на ладони. Дейви еще успел подумать, что тот ни за что его не швырнет – он все-таки не Боб, ему будет жалко кекса, – когда на плечо Мартина мягко опустилась рука и спокойный дружелюбный голос произнес:  
– Дети, что у вас происходит?  
Мартин поспешно уронил снаряд на тарелку.  
– Бобби первый начал, – сообщила Бриджитт. – Он бросил в Мартина кексом, а до того еще заляпал мою футболку овсянкой.  
– Все так и было, – кивнул Ричард. Вот вечно он такой, подумал Дейви, важничает, как будто взрослый.  
Голова воспитателя плавно повернулась в сторону Боба, глазамера сфокусировалась на его лице.  
– Боб, это правда? – спросил воспитатель.  
– Угу, – буркнул Боб, насупился и уткнулся в свою тарелку с кашей.  
– Дети, – пропел воспитатель, поочередно переводя глазамеру на каждого из них, – мы ведь не решаем споры подобным образом. Разногласия случаются, но мы всегда можем уладить их мирно. Правда, Боб?  
– Угу.  
– Вот и отлично! Боб, думаю, ты хочешь извиниться перед Мартином, правда?  
– Передо мной пусть тоже извинится, – вставила Бриджитт, – это был мой кекс!  
Судя по выражению лица Боба, извиняться он ни перед кем не хотел.  
– Вообще-то, – задумчиво сказала Марго, и все посмотрели на нее, – Мартин тоже неправ. Нечего было задираться.  
– Я не задирался! – взвился Мартин. – Боб просто болтун и дурачок, вечно ему всякое чудится!  
– Ничего мне не почудилось, я видел! – заорал Боб, вскочив на ноги.  
Дейви украдкой огляделся. Другие дети позабыли про свою овсянку и пялились на их стол во все глаза. С другого конца столовой за ними наблюдали еще двое воспитателей, но приближаться вроде бы не собирались. Дейви почему-то не нравилось, когда много воспитателей собирались в одном месте, сразу чудилось, что случилось что-то из ряда вон, что-то, может быть, не очень хорошее. Но сейчас-то ничего особенного не происходило, ну и что, что Боб орет, велика важность, он всегда такой.  
Стоящий Боб был выше воспитателя на фут, так что тому пришлось потянуться, чтобы снова положить руку ему на плечо и успокаивающе похлопать.  
– Боб, милый, не нужно так кричать. Ты видел что-то, что тебя напугало?  
– Я не испугался, вот еще!  
– Так что же это было? – пропел воспитатель.  
Боб шмыгнул носом, снова насупился и плюхнулся обратно на стул.  
– Косилка, – сказал он и состроил Мартину страшную рожу. – Для газона. Она стояла в кустах и рычала, как живая, и я сначала подумал, что это волк. Но это был не волк, просто она сама включилась и застряла там. И все. И вовсе я не испугался.  
Все, включая Дейви, уставились на Боба с удивлением. Бриджитт даже открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, но почему-то смолчала.  
«Выходит, он и правда наврал про вертолет? – подумал Дейви в замешательстве. – Иначе с чего бы не рассказать о нем воспитателю».  
– О, дети, такое случается. Старые машины выходят из строя и барахлят, за ними нужен глаз да глаз. Будьте уверены, я скажу рабочим, чтобы еще раз проверили всю нашу технику. Боб, ты молодец, что не испугался, мы все очень тобой гордимся! Мартин, тебе не стоило его задирать, но и ты, Боб, не должен был так злиться на Мартина. Кроме того, вы все знаете, как важно беречь еду! Чтобы этот кекс появился на вашем столе, нужна мука, сахар, яйца. Все это добывается с большим трудом, наши рабочие трудятся не покладая рук, а повара стараются вам угодить. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы их труд пропал зря?  
Все замотали головами в том смысле, что нет, не хотят.  
– Вот и отлично! Как я рад, что мы с вами все обсудили. Вы такие молодцы!  
После этого, конечно, воспитатель сказал, чтобы спорщики пожали друг другу руки. Боб смерил Мартина мрачным взглядом, но руку подал. Оба пообещали, что ни в коем случае не станут больше швыряться кексами. Воспитатель еще раз сказал, какие они молодцы и как он ими гордится, и полетел к соседнему столу, где Ева и Пит никак не могли поделить последний кусочек шоколада.  
– Вы такие молодцыыы, – пропела Моника, подражая воспитателю.  
– А кекс все равно был мой! – сказала Бриджитт сердито.  
– Вообще-то, – сказала Марго, глядя в окно, – я тоже его видела.  
– Кого?  
– Вертолет.  
За столом сразу стало очень-очень тихо. Шесть пар глаз уставились на Марго, а она, ни на кого не глядя, продолжала задумчиво ковырять ложкой в своей тарелке с кашей.  
Марго – это Марго. Если она говорит, что что-то видела, – значит, так и было.  
Боб опомнился первым.  
– Я говорил, я говорил! – воскликнул он шепотом. – Сам ты болтун и дурачок, понял? – Он ткнул в сторону Мартина ложкой.  
А Дейви ни с того ни с сего испытал прилив благодарности к Бобу, который ничего не сказал воспитателю о вертолете. Это теперь была их личная тайна, что-то очень важное и значительное.

После завтрака у них был час рисования. На улице было тепло и воспитатели расстелили покрывала прямо на лужайке перед домом, вынесли бумагу, планшеты, мелки и карандаши.  
Дейви ушел из столовой одним из первых, так что ему пришлось какое-то время с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривать ярко-зеленого кузнечика, притаившегося в траве, и ждать, пока девочки тоже выйдут во двор и Марго выберет себе место. С некоторых пор ему очень нравилось сидеть рядом с ней, слушать ее, смотреть, как она чешет кончик носа и постоянно заправляет за ухо лохматые черные волосы. Наверное, воспитатели скоро решат, что пора их подстричь, а Дейви почему-то очень этого не хотелось. Ему нравилось, как они торчат в разные стороны. Дейви долго набирался храбрости, чтобы подсесть к ней за завтраком, и вот сегодня наконец-то смог, хотя остальные посмотрели на него странно, а Бриджитт даже спросила, чего это он не сидит с Питом, как обычно, и Дейви сказал, что они вроде как поссорились, что было почти правдой, потому что Пит обиделся на него, когда Дейви сказал, что хочет поесть за другим столом. Потом Марго села слева от него, и больше Дейви за весь завтрак не сказал ни слова, хотя его очень взволновала история с вертолетом. Зато Марго сидела близко-близко, и он старался не шевелиться, чтобы не задеть ее локтем, а потом все-таки случайно задел, и волосы у него на руках встали дыбом.  
Марго устроилась на покрывале рядом с Бриджитт. Дейви немедленно позабыл про кузнечика и направился к ним, но тут по ступенькам скатился Ричард, и Дейви даже успел испугаться, что ему не хватит места, потому что Ричард, конечно, сядет рядом с Марго, они вечно держатся вместе. Но тут Ричард обнаружил, что у него развязался шнурок на кроссовке, и Дейви понял, что это его единственный шанс. Обмирая от собственной храбрости и важности момента, он плюхнулся на покрывало рядом с Марго и тут же потянулся за мелками, чтобы скрыть неловкость. Бриджитт, которая увлеченно болтала о вчерашней серии «Удивительного Стивена», замолчала на полуслове и смерила Дейви недовольным взглядом. Марго чуть подвинулась, чтобы дать ему больше места, и ничего не сказала. Дейви решил, что это хороший знак.  
Все остальные дети тоже расселись, где кому хотелось, и Дейви как обычно принялся их пересчитывать. Считать он умел уже давно, но это по-прежнему доставляло ему удовольствие. Один, два, три, четыре, пять, – считал Дейви, не загибая пальцев, – шесть, семь… Досчитав до двадцати двух, нахмурился, но потом сообразил, что забыл посчитать себя. Двадцать три, все на месте.  
Весь следующий час они трудились над своими рисунками, передавая друг другу мелки и карандаши. Моника как всегда рисовала птичек – они все получались у нее одинаковые, так что она специально делала их разноцветными. «Вот это попугайчик, видите, потому что он красный и синий. А это курочка, она желтенькая». Ричард заметил, что желтыми бывают только цыплята, на что Моника возмутилась и заявила, что курочки у них в курятнике белые, но она же не может рисовать белым мелком на белой бумаге, потому что ничего не будет видно! Ричард тогда сказал, что курочки еще бывают рябыми, а Моника сказала, что рябого мелка зато не бывает, и пусть Ричард перестанет говорить гадости про ее рисунки. К этому моменту она уже вовсю дергала себя за косички, так что воспитателю пришлось вмешаться и утихомирить обоих. Моника надулась и отсела от Ричарда подальше, тот пожал плечами и вернулся к своему рисунку. Вот чего ему стоило промолчать, подумал Дейви с раздражением. Вечно лезет куда не просят. Велика важность – желтая курочка, ему-то что.  
Дейви украдкой скосил глаза влево и посмотрел на рисунок Марго. Сначала он решил, что она просто рисует бабочек – весь листок был покрыт ими сверху донизу, они были разноцветные, Марго по очереди брала все карандаши, какие только были в коробке; она никогда не рисовала мелками. От мельтешения бабочек у Дейви разбежались глаза, ему даже показалось на секунду, что они шевелятся – их было так много, что, казалось, та, на которую ты не смотришь, вполне может улететь. Но потом он перестал рассматривать каждую по отдельности, окинул взглядом весь листок – и ахнул. Это вовсе не был один рисунок, их тут было множество! Если смотреть только на синих бабочек, получался чайник, если на красных – собачка. Желтые бабочки на самом деле были кроликом, фиолетовые – совой, зеленые – цветком в горшке, вроде тех, что стояли на подоконнике в их общей спальне. Дейви все смотрел и смотрел, не в силах оторваться, картинка казалась ему волшебной. Но главный секрет обнаружился в самом конце и привел Дейви в полный восторг. Если смотреть не на бабочек, а на пустое пространство между ними, на картинке проступало изображение воспитателя: тело-капля, узкое внизу и широкое вверху, плоская голова повернута вправо и как будто смотрит на Дейви, а вместо глазамеры – одна-единственная черная бабочка. Вот это да, подумал Дейви, оказывается, можно нарисовать белую картинку на белой бумаге, что там эта глупышка Моника понимает!  
Видимо, он пялился слишком долго, потому что Марго оторвалась от работы, сунула коричневый карандаш за ухо и посмотрела прямо на него. Дейви тут же смешался, все слова, которые он подобрал, чтобы похвалить ее рисунок, куда-то подевались, так что он просто смотрел на нее и моргал. Еще чуть-чуть – и он бы полез под покрывало, чтобы спрятаться от неловкости, но тут Марго улыбнулась, и от этой улыбки ему тоже захотелось рисовать бабочек, много-много бабочек.  
– Тебе нравится? – спросила она.  
И Дейви просто сказал:  
– Очень.  
– Видишь котенка?  
– Котенка? – переспросил он.  
– Я еще не закончила, он будет коричневый. Видишь? – И она быстро наметила на листке несколько коричневых точек. – Тут будут бабочки.  
– Ага, вижу, – кивнул Дейви. Это был его самый длинный разговор с Марго за все время, и он отчаянно старался придумать, что бы еще такого сказать. – А голубые – это банан?  
Марго посмотрела на свой рисунок и нахмурилась, и Дейви уже успел решить, что ляпнул что-то не то, когда она тихонько рассмеялась.  
– Нет же, глупый, это дельфин! Смотри, вот хвост, вот морда, а вот плавники, видишь?  
Дейви не знал, как выглядит дельфин, так что он осторожно кивнул и решил, что вечером обязательно поищет картинки в энциклопедии.  
– А у тебя что? – спросила Марго, и Дейви снова стало очень неловко, потому что его рисунок по сравнению с ее был полной ерундой. Ему просто нравилось рисовать ровные кружочки, а потом дорисовывать вокруг каждого квадратик. Все квадратики были синие, все кружки – зеленые, а внутри каждый из них Дейви густо закрашивал желтым мелком.  
Марго рассматривала его рисунок с большим вниманием, и Дейви снова захотелось залезть под покрывало.  
– Кажется, это называется ор-на-мент, – задумчиво сказала Марго.  
– Похоже на обои в музыкальном классе, – вмешалась Бриджитт, которая рассматривала картинку из-за ее плеча. – Дейви, как тебе не скучно такое рисовать? Они же все о-ди-на-ко-вы-е.  
– Я думаю, – сказала Марго, – в этом и смысл.  
И хотя она не то чтобы похвалила рисунок, Дейви решил, что он ей нравится.

После рисования у них было свободное время, и Дейви собирался поиграть в «Сокровища короля» – воспитатели каждый вечер сбрасывали результаты на планшетах, чтобы они не соревновались друг с другом, кто лучше, но Дейви точно помнил, что вчера вечером вверху таблицы были Мартин и Соня, а сам Дейви только на третьем месте, и он планировал это исправить. Но это было до того, как он осмелился подсесть к Марго за завтраком и на рисовании, и теперь он мучительно пытался придумать, как бы остаться рядом с ней подольше.  
Он сунул свой листок с квадратикам и кружочками в карман и тут же пожалел об этом – надо было подарить его Марго, раз он ей понравился, но теперь-то, конечно, уже нельзя, рисунок помялся, да и вдруг он ей не нравится на самом деле, а Дейви просто напридумывал всякого.  
Пока он соображал, что делать дальше, подошли Мартин и Ричард. Уж теперь-то Дейви точно следовало уйти, потому что Ричард, конечно, не будет рад его компании. Но и уходить просто так было неловко: почти все остальные дети успели разойтись, только Боб еще копался возле коробки с мелками и карандашами – воспитатель попросил его собрать их и отнести в класс. Дейви совершенно растерялся и не знал, что ему предпринять.  
Он уже почти решился позорно сбежать, но тут на него со спины с диким визгом налетела Моника.  
От неожиданности Дейви охнул, замахал руками и едва устоял на ногах.  
– Ой-ой, – сказала Моника, – прости, Дейви, я споткнулась, тут коряги везде торчат, я все время падаю.  
– Потому что ты постоянно бегаешь, – важно заметил Ричард. – Ходила бы по-нормальному.  
– Сам ходи по-нормальному!  
– Да ладно, ничего страшного, – сказал Дейви и неловко улыбнулся. На самом деле он был рад, что у него появился шанс вступить в разговор, пусть и такой дурацкий.  
– Боббиии! – позвала Бриджитт. – Ну чего ты там возишься?  
– Так иди и помоги мне!  
– Вот еще, тебя попросили, ты и делай. – Бриджитт фыркнула и снова повернулась к остальным. – Вечно он копается. Давайте пойдем без него.  
– Фу, Бриджитт, он же твой брат, не будь такой противной, – сказала Моника, накручивая на палец одну из своих косичек. – Он на тебя обидится.  
– Ну и пусть, тоже мне. Он и так все время обижается, надоел.  
Бриджитт сунула руки в карманы шортов и демонстративно повернулась спиной к лужайке, по которой на четвереньках ползал Боб, собирая карандаши и мелки. Дейви прикинул, не помочь ли ему, но решил, что раз они могут уйти куда-то без Боба, то его, Дейви, и подавно не будут ждать. А ему очень хотелось пойти вместе с ними, все равно куда. Потому что с ними – это значит с Марго, и другого такого шанса у него может и не быть.  
Они прождали Боба еще минут пять, а Дейви все никто не прогонял. За это время Мартин успел изловить кузнечика (возможно, того самого) и сунуть Бриджитт в волосы; Дейви думал, она будет вопить так, что слетятся все воспитатели, но Бриджитт только зашипела и замахала руками, а лицо у нее было такое, как будто ей в кашу подлили очень кислого молока. Пока Моника и Марго освобождали ярко-зеленого кузнечика из длинных светлых кудряшек, Мартин на всякий случай влез на дерево, улегся на ветку животом и принялся болтать руками и ногами, а на угрозы «показать ему, как только он спустится» строил рожи. Что Бриджитт собиралась показать, так никто и не узнал, потому что Мартин неосторожно взмахнул рукой и чуть не свалился, и все за него очень испугались, поэтому когда он наконец-то слез на землю, все, включая Бриджитт, были слишком рады, что все обошлось и никто из воспитателей этого не видел.  
Боб подошел к ним как раз когда они закончили отряхивать с взъерошенного и слегка испуганного Мартина листики и кусочки коры.  
– Все, собрал, – буркнул он. – Отнесу и вернусь.  
– Давай быстрее, – сказал Ричард, – мы ждем всего пять минут, а Мартин уже чуть не расшибся.  
Боб пробормотал что-то вроде «так ему и надо», но шаг ускорил.  
Ричард задумчиво проводил его взглядом, а потом повернулся и уставился на Дейви в упор. Под этим взглядом Дейви захотелось или присесть, или швырнуть в Ричарда чем-нибудь вроде кекса.  
– А этот что, тоже с нами? – спросил Ричард. Как будто только что меня увидел, подумал Дейви. Я тут уже давно стою.  
– Да пусть идет, – пожала плечами Бриджитт.  
– Дейви, хочешь пойти с нами? – спросила Моника и заглянула ему прямо в глаза; для этого ей пришлось привстать на цыпочки.  
– А чего это он пойдет? – спросил Мартин; кажется, он уже чуть оправился от потрясения с деревом. – Ты вроде как говорила, что это секрет, Марго. Еще разболтает.  
– Вообще-то, – сказала Марго, глядя в небо, – Дейви не из болтливых.  
И Дейви, который собирался сказать, что да, он хочет с ними пойти, и нет, он не выдаст никому их тайну, решил, что промолчать сейчас будет самым правильным.  
Поэтому он просто кивнул с важным видом, сунул руки в карманы и тоже уставился вверх, на кроны деревьев и на поблескивающий над ними защитный купол.

Сначала они обогнули дом, прокрались под окнами с другой стороны, пригибаясь, чтобы их не заметили изнутри. Потом Марго сказала, что дальше надо ползти на четвереньках мимо спортивной площадки. «Там камеры на столбах, – пояснила она деловито, – но в кустах нас будет не видно». Так они и сделали. Сразу за площадкой начинался огород, ползти между грядками огурцов и помидоров было удобно, но очень грязно, Дейви подумал, что его светлые брюки обязательно испачкаются, но ничуть не расстроился. Он был совершенно счастлив. Даже если бы с ними не было Марго, это все равно было настоящее приключение, прямо как в «Удивительном Стивене»!  
Они проползли мимо ящиков для рассады (Моника, которая все время крутила головой и болтала, с размаху влетела в один из них головой, ойкнула и почти расплакалась, но Мартин шикнул на нее и сказал, что нытикам в их отряде не место, так что Моника передумала). Потом были грядки с укропом, а за ними начинался сад. Возле первых яблонь Ричард вдруг замер, попятился назад и ткнул пальцем вверх. Дейви проследил, куда он указывает, и тут же расстроился: прямо над ними на столбе висела камера. Кажется, приключение закончилось: сейчас за ними прилетят воспитатели, а ему и сказать-то им нечего, он так и не узнал, куда они должны были попасть.  
Но Марго только широко улыбнулась, проползла мимо Ричарда, ухватилась за ствол ближайшей яблони и выпрямилась в полный рост.  
– Вообще-то, – сказала она, – это камера не работает. Видите, лампочка не горит? А дальше камер совсем нет, потому что дети туда одни не ходят. Ясно?  
И Дейви так обрадовался, что чуть не подпрыгнул прямо посреди грядки с укропом.  
По саду пошли веселее. Почти все болтали без умолку, поминутно пихали друг друга в бок и хохотали. Моника шагала вприпрыжку, размахивая косичками, Мартин насвистывал песенку из «Веселого милого ослика», Бриджитт сорвала по пути цветущую веточку и сунула ее в волосы, как украшение. Даже Дейви перестал тушеваться и веселился вместе с остальными. Марго шагала рядом с ним и улыбалась, весеннее солнце светило ей прямо в макушку, и Дейви не знал, чего бы такого пожелать, чтобы день стал еще лучше.  
За яблонями пошли абрикосы и вишни, воздух здесь пах так сладко, что у Дейви закружилась голова. Конечно, он и раньше бывал в саду, все они бывали, но тогда рядом были воспитатели, и хотя деревья вокруг были те же, никогда их цветы не пахли таким восторгом, счастьем и свободой.  
Они дошли до конца сада и уперлись в низенький зеленый забор. На всякий случай огляделись, но камер поблизости не заметили. Дейви так расхрабрился, что первым полез через забор – и чуть не полетел вниз по крутому склону, который начинался по ту сторону. Моника взвизгнула и ухватилась за косички, но Дейви удалось затормозить кроссовками. С колотящимся сердцем он осторожно глянул вниз и с облегчением рассмеялся.  
– Вообще-то, – донесся сверху голос Марго, – там тропинка. Просто надо осторожнее. Вот смотрите.  
Слева от Дейви покатились по склону мелкие камешки, миг – и Марго лихо затормозила в футе от него. Шагнула на тропинку, отряхнула джинсы, вскинула руку козырьком к глазам и посмотрела вверх, на остальных.  
– Ну вы идете, или как?

По тропинке шли друг за другом, двоим тут было не разойтись. Марго шла первая, показывая дорогу (хотя тут и свернуть-то было некуда: по левую руку кусты, по правую – зеленый забор), Дейви шагал за ней, обмирая от сладкого ужаса и восторга. Ох, что бы сказали воспитатели, если бы нашли их здесь! Это вам не драка кексами и не разбитое окно. Об этом приключении нельзя рассказывать никому-никому, думал Дейви. Если бы Пит о таком услышал, он бы тут же стал трястись и искать свой ингалятор. Ни за что не скажу Питу, решил он. Хоть мы и друзья, но некоторые вещи лучше держать в секрете.  
Это была новая для него мысль. До сегодняшнего дня Дейви не думал, что ему придется от кого-то что-то скрывать. У него никогда не было тайн ни от Пита, ни от других детей, ни тем более от воспитателей. Разве что… он никому не говорил, что думает про Марго, но это же не тайна, конечно, не тайна, просто – ну как тут объяснишь?  
Он так глубоко задумался, что налетел на Марго, когда та резко затормозила. Дейви ткнулся носом ей в макушку и на минуту перестал соображать, где находится – ее волосы пахли вишней, пылью и немного шампунем, от запаха он совсем одурел. Марго, кажется, ничего такого не заметила, и когда Дейви сделал неловкую попытку извиниться, только махнула рукой, не оборачиваясь.  
– Мы на месте! – торжественно объявила она.  
Только тогда Дейви сообразил оглядеться.  
Тропинка, по которой они шли, заканчивалась небольшой круглой полянкой, на которой ничего не росло. Справа, вверх по склону, по-прежнему виднелся зеленый забор, впереди были заросли, а слева – большое серое здание с покатой крышей. Дейви никогда его раньше не видел.  
Судя всему, они добрались до цели, только Дейви никак не мог сообразить, что в ней такого.  
– Это же… это же СКЛАД! – воскликнул Мартин. – Тот самый!  
– Ничего себе! – подал голос Боб. Они с Мартином переглянулись, в их глазах светился настоящий восторг. Все разногласия были забыты.  
Дейви тут же почувствовал себя лишним, потому что понятия не имел, что такое замечательного может быть в складе. Наверное, там что-то хранится. В любом случае, внутрь им не попасть, потому что в стене перед ними не было ни окон, ни дверей.  
Видимо, остальные тоже это сообразили, потому что смотрели на Марго озадаченно.  
– Очень интересно, – сказал Ричард этим своим противным взрослым тоном. – И что теперь?  
– Вообще-то, – сказала Марго, и в голосе ее звучала обида, – я бы не стала вас сюда тащить, если бы не знала, что делать дальше.  
Она круто развернулась и зашагала прямо к дому. Все они, затаив дыхание, смотрели, как она осторожно отгибает в сторону один из железных листов, освобождая проход в пыльную прохладную темноту.  
– Ух ты, – шепотом сказал Боб.  
– Ничего себе, – в тон ему отозвалась Бриджитт.  
– Воспитатели бы обалдели, – сказал Мартин в восторге, и от полноты чувств дернул Монику за косичку.  
А Дейви ничего не сказал. Он посмотрел на Марго, которая ждала их у стены и аж пританцовывала от предвкушения, улыбнулся и первый пошел к лазу.

Склад встретил их запахом дерева, краски и масла. Внутри было прохладно и просторно, доски пола поскрипывали под их кроссовками. Солнечные лучи кое-где пробивали прохудившуюся крышу, глаза вскоре привыкли к полумраку и оказалось, что склад гораздо больше, чем выглядел снаружи. Повсюду полки, полки, полки, от пола до самой крыши – Дейви задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть, где они кончаются, и у него заболела шея.  
С минуту они просто стояли, открыв рты, и крутили головами, потрясенные размерами и великолепием этого нового неизведанного места. Дейви почувствовал, что не может пошевелиться, не может решить, что делать дальше – это было слишком прекрасно, слишком огромно, – и, наверное, он бы так и стоял столбом, не зная, куда бежать, но тут Моника у него за спиной радостно взвизгнула, оттолкнула его с дороги так, что он чуть не упал, и бросилась к ближайшей полке слева.  
– Смотрите, смотрите! Это же Коняша!  
И все они, как будто только и ждали сигнала, ринулись за ней, выволокли находку на свет и столпились вокруг, толкая друг друга локтями, перебивая, тыкая пальцами.  
– Ничего себе! Помнишь, Боб, ты его чуть не сломал!  
– А я сломал!  
– Но потом починили!  
– Да!  
– Я так любила на нем кататься!  
– Смотрите, у него палка новая!  
– Моника, а ты с него упала и ревела!  
– Неправда! Я не ревела!  
– А Ричард залил его молоком!  
– Точно, смотрите, тут еще пятно осталось!  
– Ничего там не осталось, его помыли!  
– Но вот же осталось!  
– Ууууу, Коняша!  
Моника бухнулась на колени и обеими руками обняла Коняшу за деревянную морду.  
– Чур, я первая катаюсь! – заявила Бриджитт.  
– Это почемууууу?! Я его нашла.  
– А я первая сказала – «чур, я первая»!  
– Ууууу!  
– Да вы все равно на нем не поместитесь, – сказал Ричард.  
Все потрясенно замолчали.  
– А вот мы и проверим! – неожиданно для себя выпалил Дейви. Он и не думал встревать, да и кататься на Коняше ему никогда особо не нравилось, просто этот Ричард уже достал! Вечно он самый умный.  
Моника даже особо не протестовала, когда Дейви высвободил Коняшу из ее объятий и попытался на него усесться. Конечно, дело было безнадежное: коленки Дейви уперлись в пол по обе стороны от коняшиных полозьев, и как он ни возился, уместиться на седле не получалось.  
Мартин засмеялся, и Дейви тут же стало мучительно стыдно. Понятно же было, что ничего не выйдет, и чего он полез? Марго ведь тоже смотрит, и теперь она подумает, что он совсем глупый.  
– Отдай, – сказала Моника, подползая к нему на коленях. – Ты слишком здоровый, Дейви, дай я попробую.  
Но даже Моника на Коняше не поместилась, а Бриджитт не стала пробовать вовсе.  
– Ну и ладно, – сказала она, – подумаешь. Мне он никогда не нравился.  
Она сунула руки в карманы шортов и отвернулась.  
– А вот и врешь, – сказал Боб, но она только фыркнула и зашагала прочь, к соседним полкам.  
– Давайте посмотрим, что тут еще есть! – воскликнул Мартин, и Дейви с облегчением ринулся за ним в другой конец склада – ему хотелось как можно скорее забыть о пережитом позоре.  
Остальные последовали их примеру – разбежались в разные стороны и принялись шарить по полкам, время от времени радостно делясь открытиями:  
– Смотрите, тут смешные круглые банки, написано… «фа-соль»… «ку-ку-ру-за»… о, и нарисована кукуруза… это такие игрушки?  
– Моника, это еда!  
– Ты глупый, Ричард, это не еда, они железные!  
– Сама глупая, там внутри фасоль и кукуруза.  
– Ха, и как они туда попали? Скажешь тоже.  
– Ооо, смотрите, а это что? Маленькое, с кнопками… Аааааа, тут цифры бегают!  
– Это чтобы считать, я такое когда-то видела.  
– Дай посмотреть! – закричал Дейви, но Мартин, которого счет не интересовал, уже зашвырнул куда-то свою находку и полез дальше на полку.  
– Тут таблетки какие-то, фууу!  
– Ооо, Бобби, а вот и твоя волкосилка! Ррррррр!  
– Она не моя, отстань!  
– Фу, теперь я вся грязная и липкая, мне нужна тряпка.  
– Тут куча тряпок… Ой, нет, это не тряпки, это наша старая одежда!  
Они столпились вокруг Марго, которая сидела на полу возле здоровенной картонной коробки.  
– Ричард, смотри, твоя майка с драконом!  
– И мои принцессины гольфы, уииии!  
– А это Пит носил, помните? – Мартин выудил из кучи тряпок ярко-зеленые штаны на лямках. – Такие дурацкие!  
– И вовсе не дурацкие, – сказал Дейви сердито. Если честно, они ему тоже не нравились, но стало почему-то обидно за Пита.  
– Хочешь примерить? – Мартин неожиданно подскочил к нему и натянул штаны на голову, так что лямки повисли по обе стороны от лица.  
Дейви на секунду обмер. Вроде бы Мартин просто баловался, но стоять перед Марго с зелеными штанами Пита на голове было нестерпимо неловко, как будто его специально сделали глупым и смешным, и вроде бы он ни в чем не виноват, но стыдно почему-то ему.  
Все, конечно, тут же начали смеяться, и противный Ричард громче всех, а Дейви почему-то не мог просто взять и стащить с головы эти дурацкие штаны, так и стоял столбом, и ему было так обидно, что он вдруг с ужасом понял, что сейчас заплачет. В отчаянье он посмотрел на Марго, и тут оказалось, что она не смеется, а смотрит на него с любопытством, склонив голову набок.  
– Вообще-то, – сказала она, – это здорово. Я тоже так хочу.  
Она нырнула в коробку, покопалась там и выудила симпатичные пижамные штаны с утятами.  
– Это мои, – сказала Бриджитт. – Но ты примерь.  
Марго деловито встряхнула штаны и натянула их до самых бровей. Уши остались торчать снаружи, отчего она стала похожа то ли на гнома, то ли на эльфа Санта-Клауса.  
– Ха, тебе идет! – заметила Бриджитт, а Дейви только кивнул, не в силах выразить охватившие его непонятные чувства. Плакать он точно больше не собирался.  
Кончилось тем, что они все нашли себе что-то по душе и нацепили на голову. Даже Ричард, который сначала говорил, что это глупо, не устоял, когда Боб нашел ему черные штаны с белыми совами (Ричард очень любил сов). Дейви подумал, что с совами на голове Ричард уже не кажется ему таким противным – наверное, потому что все они теперь посмеивались друг над другом, а не только над Дейви. Моника сказала, что они похожи на странных волшебных существ, а Мартин сказал, что Дейви похож больше всех и даже предложил тому поменяться штанами, но Дейви показал ему язык и сказал, что фигушки, теперь он их не отдаст.  
Они еще немного побродили по складу, и Боб нашел очки точь-в-точь как у доктора Сатариса из «Удивительного Стивена», Марго нашла коробку странных маленьких цилиндров, в которых что-то шуршало и пересыпалось, если потрясти, а Ричард нашел стопку больших сложенных листов бумаги – очень тонких, шелестящих, с мелкими черными буквами и картинками. Бриджитт сказала, что это, кажется, называется «газебой» или как-то похоже, и что в ней новости. Что такое «новости» она так и не смогла объяснить, так что они все попробовали почитать, что там написано, но буквы были очень маленькие, света на складе не хватало, а еще слова все были какие-то непонятные – Ричард с третьей попытки прочитал «ядерная боеголовка», заявил, что все это какая-то ерунда и зашвырнул газебу обратно.  
Вот тогда-то Дейви и заметил пыльную черную коробку на самой нижней полке. Ему стало любопытно, что в ней может быть, он встал на четвереньки, вытащил ее на свет, открыл и ахнул.  
– Эй, смотрите, смотрите, что Дейви нашел! – Мартин уселся на пол рядом с ним.  
– Это же…  
– Это фонарь, – сказал Дейви. – Он включается в розетку и заряжается, как планшет, а потом светит.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Мартин с недоверием.  
– Не знаю, – признался Дейви. – Просто я помню, что вроде бы видел такой. Может, когда еще жил с родителями.  
Остальные уставились на него, потрясенные.  
– Ты что, помнишь родителей? – спросила Бриджитт.  
Дейви замялся. Он не то чтобы помнил, просто иногда в памяти вроде бы всплывали лица, которые он видел давно-давно, или не видел, может быть, они ему просто приснились, но кажется все-таки нет, кажется, и вправду было что-то такое – большая светлая комната, высокий стол, он сидит на стуле и ноги не достают до пола, папа (ведь наверное это папа?) сидит напротив него и тыкает пальцем в свой планшет, но иногда отвлекается от него и подмигивает Дейви и строит смешные рожи. Мама (ведь наверное это мама?) – в зеленом платье, таком мягком на ощупь, что хочется все время за него хвататься – он так и делает, а мама смеется и высвобождает ткань из его кулачка, наклоняется к нему и дует в нос, и Дейви смеется тоже, у мамы длинные волосы, у мамы на шее висит какая-то блестящая штучка, он тянется к ней руками, но мама улыбается, грозит ему пальцем и пропадает, отходит в сторону, ее больше не видно, Дейви крутит головой, но мама куда-то ушла, и Дейви начинает плакать…  
– Не знаю, – тихо сказал он, глядя на фонарь, а не на них. – Может быть.  
– А что такого? – удивилась Моника. – Я тоже помню.  
Теперь все, даже Дейви, уставились на нее, а Моника, пожав плечами, полезла в карман джинсов и достала оттуда старую, очень помятую цветную картонку.  
– Мне мама дала, – сказала Моника. – Нате, посмотрите.  
И сунула картонку прямо Дейви в руки.  
Дейви осторожно разгладил ее на коленях и внимательно вгляделся. Кажется, это было фото, но такое старое и помятое, что рассмотреть что-то на нем было тяжело – вроде бы двое людей, но лиц не разобрать.  
– Это мама и я, – пояснила Моника, пока они передавали фото по кругу. – Папы нету, потому что папа, наверное, снимает.  
– Моника, но не видно же ничего! – сказал Мартин.  
– Ну и что, – сказала Моника, бережно пряча фото в карман. – Я и так знаю, что там мама.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, никто не знал, что теперь нужно сказать, и в тишине стало слышно, как Боб тихо всхлипывает сидя в уголке возле полки.  
– Эй, ты чего? – Бриджитт присела рядом с ним на корточки. – Бобби, что случилось?  
Тот подтянул колени к груди, отгородился от всех локтями и зарыдал в голос.  
– Бобби, ну что такое?  
– Я не помнюююю! – завыл Боб. – Не помню маму, и папуууу! Может, у меня вообще не было… !  
– Ну что ты, Бобби, ну что ты. – Бриджитт села рядом с братом и обняла его двумя руками. – Конечно были! Я тебе расскажу, хочешь? Папа был… ну, большой, и у него была борода такая, ну, как у доктора Сатариса, только он не носил очки, и еще… у него руки были… ну, такие, в общем… А мама была красивая, и у нее были косички, как у Моники, или может не у мамы, но у кого-то были косички, я помню… А мама… мама…  
И вместо продолжения Бриджитт вдруг тоже заревела.  
Дейви, который все это время сидел, стиснув зубы, обнаружил, что всхлипывают уже все, даже Моника со своей картонкой, и перестал сдерживать слезы. Очень глупо, думал он, все это очень глупо, они же пришли сюда, потому что им было интересно, Марго привела их в это замечательное место, а теперь всем грустно, потому что они вспомнили о том, о чем не думали все это время, и как теперь об этом не думать, как теперь не хотеть к маме, что теперь дальше делать.  
Он ткнулся лбом в плечо Марго, и она обняла его, и он тогда зарыдал совсем горестно, а потом Мартин тоже его обнял, а он обнял Мартина, и все-все они сбились в кучу и обнялись, и рыдали, пока не выбились из сил.  
Потом Боб глубоко вздохнул, утер слезы двумя руками, повернулся к Бриджитт и очень серьезно сказал:  
– Я тоже хочу бороду, как у папы.  
– Конечно, – кивнула Бриджитт, – она у тебя обязательно будет.  
– Не буду бриться, буду растить бороду, – упрямо повторил Боб.  
– Хорошо-хорошо.  
– Слушай, Боб, – сказал Мартин, шмыгнув носом, – ты с бородой, наверное, будешь такой смешной.  
И улыбнулся, все они заулыбались, и даже Боб, который сначала по привычке насупился, пожал плечами и усмехнулся.  
– А знаете что? – сказала Марго. – Знаете что мы можем сделать с этим фонарем?  
Все уставились на нее с непониманием, даже Дейви уже успел забыть о своей находке.  
Ричард стащил с головы штаны с совами и вытер ими зареванное лицо. Ему явно было очень неловко, но он старался не подавать виду.  
– И что же? – спросил он.  
– Мы можем подать сигнал.  
– Кому?  
– Тому, кто летает на вертолете.  
Моника коротко охнула и посмотрела на нее огромными глазами.  
– Марго, ты что… Там же… он же…  
– Это же враги! – выпалил Ричард.  
– А может, и нет! А может, там кто-то хороший!  
– Там же война! Нас найдут!  
– А может… может, и нет уже никакой войны!  
– Но воспитатели говорят…  
– А вдруг воспитатели не знают! – закричала Марго, вскочив на ноги.  
Все ошарашенно замолчали. Марго стояла, тяжело дыша, и сама, кажется, не могла поверить в то, что сказала.  
– Как… не знают? – переспросил Мартин. – То есть…  
– То есть, они думают, что война, а на самом деле… – медленно произнесла Бриджитт.  
– Ерунда! – сказал Ричард и тоже поднялся. – Марго, ты вообще уже.  
– А вдруг нет? – тихо сказал Дейви. – А вдруг…  
– Помните, – сказал Боб, – когда-то ночью было громко от самолетов, а еще иногда небо было красное вдалеке, и мы иногда уходили в подвал – как будто играли в прятки, но не в прятки, помните?  
– Но это было так давно, – сказала Бриджитт. – Очень, очень давно.  
Некоторое время все молчали, потрясенные этой новой мыслью. Потом подошли к фонарю и обступили его со всех сторон.  
– Может, он вообще не работает? – подала голос Моника.  
– Давайте проверим?  
Они разбрелись по складу в разные стороны и принялись искать розетку – все, кроме Ричарда, который сказал, что не станет заниматься этой ерундой.  
Розетка нашлась возле полки с садовыми инструментами. Мартин притащил фонарь, размотал пыльный шнур и вставил штепсель. И тут уж все, даже Ричард, не смогли сдержать возглас восхищения: широкий яркий луч уперся в крышу, кажется, еще чуть-чуть – и пробил бы ее насквозь.  
– Работает! – воскликнула Моника, по привычке потянулась за косичками, но вместо них ухватилась за болтающиеся на голове штанины.  
– Работает, – повторила Марго. Дейви взглянул на нее – глаза горят, на зареванном лице проступил румянец.  
– Смотрите, смотрите, как я умею! – Моника вытянула вперед руки и на потолке в круге света появился силуэт. – Птичка! Машет крылышками!  
– Ух ты!  
– Здорово!  
– Меня мама научила, – сказала Моника с гордостью, и на этот раз никто не расстроился из-за того, что она вспомнила о маме.  
– Научишь меня? – попросил Мартин.  
– Ага. Смотри, вот так руки складываешь, цепляешься пальцем за палец, видишь? И потом машешь, вот так.  
Мартин попробовал, и у него получилось. У Дейви сразу не вышло, и его оттеснили от фонаря, потому что другие тоже хотели попробовать. Зато у него с первой попытки получился зайчик, а потом они вместе придумали, как сделать собачку, бабочку и человечка.  
Потом Бриджитт сказала, что, наверное, пора возвращаться.  
– Я есть хочу. Значит, скоро уже обед. Нас будут искать.  
– А как же фонарь? – спросил Мартин.  
– Возьмем с собой!  
– Он большой, куда мы его денем?  
– Закопаем в саду, – предложил Дейви. – И придем за ним ночью.  
– Как это – ночью? – не поняла Моника. – Мы же будем спать.  
Зато Марго посмотрела на него с благодарностью.  
– Конечно, Дейви, ты молодец! Днем света не будет видно, зато ночью! Он будет светить в самое небо, и его будет видно далеко-далеко, и тогда его заметят те, кто на вертолете, и прилетят за нами.  
– Вы совсем глупые?! – взвыл Ричард. Дейви от неожиданности отшатнулся от него. Он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Ричард орал. – За нами прилетят враги и убьют нас, и всех детей, и воспитателей тоже, всех-всех, и… и всё! И больше никого не будет! А потом взрослые за нами придут – а нас нет!  
Тогда Марго подошла к Ричарду, взяла его за руки и сказала тихо:  
– Ричард, а вдруг взрослые тоже не могут нас найти? Вдруг они забыли, где мы, и ищут нас везде, но не помнят дорогу? Вдруг они нас потеряли?  
Ричард смотрел на нее и, может быть, впервые не знал, что сказать.  
И тогда Марго обняла его крепко-крепко, и Дейви стало от этого неприятно, потому что лучше бы Марго так обнимала его, а не Ричарда, но зато когда она отпустила его и отошла, Ричард посмотрел сначала на нее, а потом по очереди на каждого из них и сказал, как будто не веря самому себе:  
– Ладно. Вдруг и правда… В общем, ладно.  
– Я хочу, чтобы мама и папа нас нашли, – твердо сказал Боб. – И хочу бороду, как у папы.  
– А я хочу есть, – сказала Бриджитт. – Пошли.

Тащить фонарь оказалось очень неудобно. Наверное, стоило поискать на складе сумку, но они слишком торопились и не подумали. Когда добрались до забора, оказалось, что и без фонаря взобраться вверх по склону – задача не из легких, так что они снова заспорили и почти поругались, но тут Мартин придумал привязать фонарь шнуром себе к поясу, а Дейви и Боб подтолкнули его снизу, Мартин ухватился за забор и влез наверх. Потом так же подсадили девочек и Ричарда (он был самый легкий), потом Боб подсадил Дейви, а потом они все вместе втащили Боба на шнуре от фонаря. В процессе все вспотели и перемазались как свиньи, но остались очень собой довольны. Все эти приключения очень их сроднили, Дейви с нежностью думал, что даже Ричард больше его не раздражает – разговоры и игры на складе, тоска по родителям, общая тайна – все это делало их особенными, близкими, по-настоящему важными друг для друга.  
Фонарь, как и собирались, закопали в саду под одной из яблонь. Уже пробираясь обратно по грядке с помидорами, внезапно сообразили, что ночью не смогут ее найти: оказалось, никто не запомнил место, и даже Дейви не додумался посчитать ряды деревьев. Поругались посреди огорода, почти уже повернули назад, хотя Бриджитт возмущалась и требовала торопиться на обед, но тут Моника помахала косичкой без ленточки и заверила, что привязала ее к ветке крепко-крепко, ветер не сорвет. Дружно пообнимали гордую собой Монику, проползли по кустам за спортивной площадкой (пришлось двигаться медленно и не шуметь, потому что Соня, Валери и Фиби как раз играли там в «горячий мяч» вместе с воспитателем). Возле дома выпрямились, отряхнулись, посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.  
– Сейчас нас будут ругать, – сказала Бриджитт. – Мы ужасно грязные.  
– Скажут переодеться, – пожал плечами Мартин. – Ну и что.  
– И спросят, где мы были, – сказала Марго.  
На минуту все задумались. По всему получалось, что воспитателям придется врать. Не то чтобы детям запрещали ходить на склад, кроме Марго до сегодняшнего дня о нем вообще никто не знал, и уж точно они не слышали о нем от воспитателей. Но детям вообще-то не полагалось играть вдалеке от дома, не зря же они ползли по кустам на четвереньках и прятались от камер. А уж тот крутой склон – воспитатели бы точно не разрешили им по нему спускаться.  
Дейви никогда раньше не врал и очень волновался, что у него не получится.  
– Давайте скажем, что мы загорали возле оранжереи, – предложил Мартин.  
– Там камера, – сказал Ричард.  
– А еще загорать вредно, – добавила Бриджитт.  
– Ладно, тогда мы сидели за оранжереей. Там тень и нет камер.  
– И мы читали книжку!  
– И где книжка?  
– Ладно, играли в прятки! В тени, за оранжереей!  
– Но где там прятаться?  
Дейви почувствовал, что теряется.  
– Вообще-то, – сказала Марго, – мы просто сидели за оранжереей и рассказывали, что помним про родителей.  
– И плакали, – тихо добавила Моника.

Как ни странно, никто их особо не ругал и не расспрашивал. Воспитатель поохал и покрутил головой, спросил, не поранились ли они, и отправил мыться и переодеваться перед обедом. Перемигиваясь и перешептываясь, они ввалились в душевую, другой воспитатель выдал им свежие полотенца и чистую одежду. Бриджитт не хотела расставаться со своей любимой футболкой, но воспитатель ласковым тоном заверил ее, что футболку выстирают и обязательно ей вернут, а пока пусть возьмет эту симпатичную рубашку с елочками.  
Дейви намылился и влез под душ, стараясь не поворачиваться лицом туда, где плескались девочки. Ему очень хотелось смотреть на Марго, но он почему-то не мог на нее смотреть, не сейчас, не при всех, хотя они и раньше купались все вместе, и ничего такого – ну и что, что девочки без одежды выглядят не так, как мальчики, они вообще все разные, Боб вон какой лохматый, а Ричард худой, а Мартин широкий, а Бриджитт широкая внизу и вверху, а посредине нет, а Моника вся маленькая и смешная, а Марго… а Марго просто красивая, и нет никаких сил на нее не смотреть, хотя Дейви так старается отвернуться.  
Он помылся самым первым, растерся полотенцем и натянул трусы, только они были тесные, эта дурацкая штука торчала и мешала, но потом он влез в шорты и стало вроде бы нормально.  
На обед они чуть не опоздали. Воспитатель встретил их у дверей столовой и немного пожурил, но потом похвалил за то, что они пришли такие чистые и красивые. Дейви чуть замешкался в дверях, не зная, куда идти: от стола, за которым он сидел обычно, махал Пит, и надо было, наверное, идти к нему, но он снова посмотрел на Марго, на Боба, на Монику и остальных, виновато пожал плечами и подсел к ним. Пит точно обидится, подумал Дейви, он бы и сам обиделся на его месте, но очень уж не хотелось болтать за обедом о всякой ерунде вроде той поделки, которую Пит на прошлой неделе слепил из пластилина, или «Сокровищах короля», в которую Пит никак не мог выиграть, когда в саду под яблоней был закопан самый настоящий фонарь.  
О фонаре и о вертолете, правда, не говорили и за их столом – все слишком устали и проголодались, а еще воспитатель подлетел к ним, чтобы узнать, как дела у Моники и Боба и готовы ли они к сегодняшнему концерту. Боб сказал «угу», Моника сказала «еще бы!» и замахала косичками, но воспитатель все равно не улетел, а стал рассказывать им, какие они все молодцы, каждый по-своему талантлив, и как будут гордиться взрослые, когда узнают, какие у них замечательные дети.  
В этот момент Ричард посмотрел прямо на Дейви и улыбнулся, а Дейви подмигнул ему в ответ.

Концерт начинался сразу после обеда, так что Моника ухватила Боба за руку и утащила в Большой зал. Остальные доели не спеша, посмеиваясь над нетерпеливой Моникой, Бриджитт очень смешно изобразила, как Боб плелся за ней, на ходу дожевывая пирог – Мартин хохотал так, что у него сок пошел носом, и воспитатель еще раз подлетел к их столу, чтобы его утихомирить.  
На концерте все пятеро сели рядом; Дейви снова стало стыдно перед Питом, который примостился на заднем ряду рядом с Соней и Заком, но отойти от Марго не было никаких сил. Он устроился между ней и Мартином, его коленка почти касалась ее ноги, и это было почти так же, как утром за завтраком, когда он сидел с ней рядом, но даже лучше, потому что утром еще не было их совместного приключения. Теперь Марго казалась гораздо ближе, и Дейви подумал, что ей, может быть, тоже приятно, что рядом сидит именно он, а не кто-то другой.  
Когда поднялся занавес, он захлопал вместе со всеми, а когда Моника вскинула скрипку к плечу и заиграла, даже позабыл на время, что рядом сидит Марго – так это было прекрасно. Боб со своей губной гармошкой тоже был молодец – Мартин всю дорогу пританцовывал на стуле. Потом они еще послушали Валери, и Томми, и Роберта, а под конец Моника и Томми еще сыграли дуэтом на скрипке и флейте.  
– Моника так играет, что мне хочется плакать, – пожаловалась Бриджитт, когда они выходили из зала. – Я думаю, это неправильно.  
– Зачем плакать? – не понял Мартин. – Красиво же.  
– Красиво. Потому и хочется.

После концерта они разошлись на занятия. У Мартина и Бриджитт были танцы, Боб пошел играть на гармошке – он остался недоволен своим выступлением («как всегда», – сказала Бриджитт) и хотел еще позаниматься, – Ричард отправился «стричь деревья», как сказал Мартин («это называется «бон-сай», чучело», – сказал Ричард), Моника ускакала на урок аппликации, а Марго сказала: «Не хочу сегодня заниматься гимнастикой, пошли лучше рисовать, Дейви?» – и Дейви обмер от счастья, и, конечно, согласился. Они вдвоем пошли в класс для творчества, достали карандаши и бумагу, сели близко-близко и рисовали бабочек, домики, человечков и птичек, и ни о чем не разговаривали.  
Только в самом конце, когда они уже спрятали все принадлежности в ящик и собирались уходить, Марго вдруг потянула Дейви за рукав и спросила:  
– Ты правда хочешь сделать то, что мы придумали?  
– С фонарем?  
– Ага.  
Она помолчала.  
– Ты не боишься, что прилетят… ну, враги?  
Дейви задумался на минуту. Думать получалось не очень, потому что Марго стояла близко-близко и ждала, что он ответит, и от этого все мысли путались, и хотелось подойти и ткнуться носом в ее макушку, как утром.  
– Боюсь, – все-таки признался он. – Немножко. Но знаешь, мне кажется, ты права. Мне кажется, мы должны попробовать. Только… вдруг они нас все равно не увидят. Вертолет пролетел утром, а до того никто не летал долго-долго, может, и теперь долго-долго никто не будет летать.  
– Тогда мы будем светить в небо каждую ночь. Притащим фонарь в дом и будем его заряжать, а ночью по очереди залезать на крышу и светить. И так пока не прилетят.  
– На крышу? – оторопел Дейви. – Но как же…  
– Я знаю дорогу, чтоб мимо камер. Я тебе покажу. И всем нашим тоже покажу.  
Дейви так странно и сладко было слышать это – «наши». Он теперь, наверное, тоже был «наш», раз она с ним об этом говорит.  
Он хотел ей об этом сказать, но так и не придумал слов, которыми мог бы описать то огромное и светлое, что свернулось у него под сердцем и заставляло улыбаться.  
Поэтому он наклонился и поцеловал ее – медленно и очень осторожно.  
– Ай, – сказала Марго, – Дейви, ты колючий!  
Но она тоже улыбалась, так что Дейви решил, что все хорошо. Очень-очень хорошо.

* * *

В 8:45 утра десятая и восемнадцатая камеры засекли вертолет на расстоянии около двух миль от купола. Воспитатель Альфа немедленно сообщил об этом по внутренней сети. Была запущена проверка систем безопасности, не выявившая критических неполадок. Далее воспитатели подключились к внутренним камерам и отследили местоположение всех детей в этот момент. Трое из них (Боб, Марго, Пит) находились в локациях, из которых просматривался сектор, где был обнаружен вертолет, поэтому воспитатель Эпсилон предложил установить особо тщательное наблюдение за указанными детьми в течение дня, а также оставить соответствующую запись в электронном журнале; предложение было принято без возражений.  
Во время зарядки отклонений в поведении детей не наблюдалось, однако за завтраком Боб сообщил детям, что видел вертолет, и Марго также подтвердила его слова. Воспитатель Сигма заметил, что дети за столом были взволнованы событием, и сделал соответствующую пометку в электронном журнале.  
Пит вертолет не упоминал, однако также был взволнован и опечален; воспитатель Сигма высказал предположение, что его поведение может быть вызвано не наблюдением вертолета, а нетипичным поступком другого ребенка, с которым Пит обычно тесно взаимодействовал – Дейви сегодня выбрал место за соседним столом (тем, за которым сидели Марго и Боб). Воспитатель Эпсилон предложил усилить наблюдение и за этим ребенком; предложение снова не вызвало возражений.  
Во время урока рисования воспитатель Сигма разместил мини-камеры на одежде следующих детей: Боб, Марго, Дейви, Пит, Валери. Воспитатель Йота запросил основания для размещения последней из камер; воспитатель Сигма сообщил, что моральное состояние Валери вызывает у него тревогу, и он предпочел бы иметь четкое представление о ее местоположении и поведении в течение дня. Воспитатель Пруденс обозвала его паникером, чем вызвала бурное обсуждение во внутренней сети, которое закончилось тем, что воспитатель Сигма снял камеру с ребенка и подтвердил, что не планирует в будущем принимать такие решения в одиночку, а воспитатель Йота пообещал внимательно понаблюдать за Валери, Соней и Фиби и занять их чем-то в свободное время.  
После урока рисования воспитатели отправились в док-комнату на подзарядку и педсовет. Воспитатель Альфа не в первый раз выразил сомнение в необходимости личного голосового общения при наличии бесперебойной беспроводной связи, однако воспитатель Пруденс на правах самой старшей («самой древней», – сказал воспитатель Йота, «я все слышу!» – сказала воспитатель Пруденс) напомнила, что начало этой традиции положили взрослые, когда они тут еще работали, и ей неочевидно, по какой причине ее следует отменять.  
Они успели обсудить и внести необходимые корректировки в медицинские карты, планы занятий и творческих мероприятий, когда дежурный воспитатель Пси, самый новый из них, сообщил, что семеро детей ползут по огороду в юго-западный сектор купола. На вопрос, почему он не передал эту информацию немедленно, воспитатель Пси со свойственной ему бесстрастностью заметил, что на троих из детей установлены мини-камеры, что позволит наблюдать за их передвижениями и в случае необходимости вмешаться.  
Воспитатель Сигма не в первый раз выразил сомнение в компетентности воспитателя Пси, намекнув на нестабильность прошивки, и использовал при этом некоторые экспрессивные выражения, которые слышал от взрослых. Воспитатель Пси в ответ посетовал на отходящие контакты воспитателя Сигма, а также внес предложение протереть его глазамеру с целью улучшения обзора и расширения перспективы. В ответ воспитатель Сигма напомнил всем, что юго-западный сектор купола в принципе не предназначен для детей и их нахождение там может быть нежелательным и даже опасным. С последним аргументом согласились все, однако воспитатель Пруденс заметила, что вмешиваться напрямую на данном этапе неразумно, так как дети имеют свойство проявлять любопытство, и если забрать их оттуда прямо сейчас, это может только подстегнуть их интерес, и в дальнейшем юго-западный сектор придется либо запечатывать, либо полностью эвакуировать, что весьма трудоемко и энергозатратно. «Возможно, они просто хотят погулять по саду», – предположила она. «За которым забор и обрыв», – напомнил воспитатель Сигма.  
В конце концов было решено отправить туда нескольких работников в стелс-режиме для обеспечения безопасности детей. Двоих поставили на склоне за забором, одного разместили в саду, троих расставили возле солнечных панелей, еще одного попытались дистанционно активировать прямо на складе, но оказалось, что у него сел аккумулятор, и придется разархивировать нового и отправлять туда в обход разделочных цехов. Воспитатель Йота предположил, что, возможно, это лишнее, однако воспитатель Сигма заявил, что при необходимости отправится на склад самостоятельно, и все согласились, что лучше до этого не доводить.  
Завершив подзарядку, воспитатели вернулись к работе с детьми. Воспитатель Пруденс забрала Роберту и Фиби в медицинский кабинет – в соответствии с картами, как раз подходило их время месяца, девочек следовало осмотреть и снабдить всем необходимым. Воспитатель Альфа отвел мальчиков в парикмахерскую комнату; четверо мальчиков, к сожалению, пропустят ежедневную процедуру корректировки волосяного покрова, но ничего, завтра можно будет это исправить. Воспитатель Эпсилон забрал Томми прямо из парикмахерской и повел заниматься флейтой. Воспитатель Пси отправился в игровую комнату присмотреть за Шейлой и Кортни, которым захотелось поиграть на планшетах. Воспитатель Йота собрал оставшихся девочек на спортивной площадке и затеял с ними игру в прятки.  
Воспитатель Сигма никуда не пошел. Он заявил, что намерен остаться в док-комнате и сосредоточиться на наблюдении за семерыми детьми, которые направились в юго-западный сектор. Воспитатель Альфа заметил, что все они планируют наблюдать за ними постоянно в онлайн режиме, и ему неочевидно, почему воспитатель Сигма намеревается посвятить себя целиком только этому одному занятию. Воспитатель Сигма ответил, что так ему будет спокойнее, и хотя он не смог объяснить, какой в этом смысл, его просто оставили в покое и назначили дежурным.  
Вопреки предположениям воспитателя Пруденс, дети в саду не задержались и направились прямиком к забору. Воспитатель Сигма ничего не сказал по общей сети, но все почему-то почувствовали, что «он же говорил». Воспитатель Альфа на всякий случай скорректировал позиции работников на тропинке, однако дети спустились по склону без происшествий.  
Поведение Марго у стены склада вызвало настоящее волнение, и даже всегда сдержанный воспитатель Альфа испытал серьезное беспокойство. Всем стало очевидно, что Марго путешествует на склад не в первый раз, и что до этого дня ей как-то удавалось проскальзывать туда незамеченной. Воспитатель Сигма по-прежнему не передавал словесных сообщений по внутренней сети, но его молчаливое торжествующее «я же говорил» теперь прямо-таки забивало эфир.  
Работник, которого все-таки отправили на склад по настоянию воспитателя Сигма, внимательно следил за перемещениями детей, не выходя из стелс-режима. Даже воспитатель Пруденс вынуждена была признать, что эта мера была нелишней: дети носились по складу как угорелые, двигали ящики, взбирались на полки и ежеминутно рисковали пораниться. Потом они нашли коробку своих старых вещей, стопку газет, и наконец вытащили из-под нижней полки светодиодный фонарь. Мини-камеры не передавали звук, а работник находился слишком далеко от того места, где стояли дети, поэтому воспитатели не могли слышать, о чем они говорят и почему фонарь их так взволновал. Затем произошло нечто совершенно непредсказуемое: все дети один за другим начали плакать.  
Воспитатель Сигма тут же потребовал организовать эвакуацию детей со склада, поскольку их моральное состояние стремительно ухудшилось, а следовательно, необходимо немедленное вмешательство воспитателей. Воспитатель Пруденс заметила, что моральное состояние детей в принципе бывает нестабильным, однако все почувствовали, что ей не хватает уверенности. Воспитатель Альфа предложил выждать десять минут, и если состояние детей не улучшится, отправить за ними кого-то из воспитателей – причем, желательно не воспитателя Сигма, который слишком бурно реагирует на ситуацию.  
Однако через десять минут дети уже играли в театр теней на потолке. «Какая отличная идея, – заметил воспитатель Эпсилон и сделал пометку в электронном журнале, – возможно нам стоит организовать такое занятие».  
Еще через десять минут дети покинули склад, захватив с собой фонарь. Воспитатель Йота выразил сомнение в том, что они смогут подняться вместе с ним по склону, однако дети справились с задачей блестяще. «Спортивная подготовка, смекалка, – воспитатель Эпсилон сделал соответствующие пометки. – Коллеги, мне кажется, мы недооценили этих детей». «Меня это тревожит», – признался воспитатель Альфа. «А мне интересно, что они хотят сделать с фонарем», – сказал воспитатель Пси.  
Остальные воспитатели согласились, что это весьма любопытно, однако воспитатель Эпсилон предположил, что они всего лишь хотят продемонстрировать остальным детям театр теней.  
Его версия была признана несостоятельной, когда дети закопали фонарь в саду. Воспитатель Пруденс сообщила, что теперь и она весьма встревожена их поведением и рекомендует не выпускать их из поля зрения ни на секунду для прояснения ситуации и предупреждения нежелательных последствий. Воспитатель Альфа заметил, что никто и не собирался прекращать наблюдение и ее рекомендация кажется ему излишней, на что воспитатель Пруденс заметила, что в таких вопросах лучше перестраховаться.  
Воспитатель Сигма предложил немедленно расспросить детей обо всем и отправился их встречать, однако остальные воспитатели не одобрили прямые вопросы, и воспитатель Сигма вынужден был ограничиться стандартным беспокойством об их самочувствии. Воспитатель Эпсилон проводил их в душ и снабдил чистым бельем. Кроме того, он зарегистрировал всплеск сексуальной активности у Дейви и сделал пометку в его медицинской карте о необходимости увеличения дозы препарата, подавляющего либидо. Он также предложил отправить Мартина, Дейви и Боба на корректировку лицевого волосяного покрова прямо перед обедом, однако остальные воспитатели сочли эту меру несвоевременной и постановили, что это вполне ждет до завтра.  
За обедом воспитатель Йота не отходил от их стола, однако дети не обсуждали ни вертолет, ни путешествие на склад, ни закопанный в саду фонарь. Воспитатель Альфа высказал тревожащую всех мысль, что, возможно, дети намеренно скрывают информацию от воспитателей. Воспитатель Пси предположил, что дети просто проголодались и не хотят разговаривать, однако его никто не поддержал.  
После ужина был концерт, и хотя наблюдение за всеми семерыми детьми не прекращалось, узнать ничего нового так и не удалось. Воспитатели Сигма, Пси, Йота и Эпсилон осторожно побеседовали с теми из детей, которые пришли к ним на занятия, но дети вели себя как обычно, болтали о пустяках и баловались, как будто ничего такого сегодня утром не произошло.  
Тревога воспитателей достигла пика, когда воспитатель Альфа ворвался в эфир с шокирующей записью с микрофона, установленного в классе для творчества.  
На несколько минут внутренняя сеть взорвалась и взбурлила потоком эмоциональных сообщений, самое осмысленное из которых было «Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ!» от воспитателя Сигма. «Обеспечение безопасности! – стенал обычно сдержанный воспитатель Альфа. – Прорыв! Все проверить, все проверить! Вертолет был утром!» «Это невозможно, крыша, фонарь, крыша!!! – голосил воспитатель Йота. – Дети, крыша! Это же… крыша!» «Это высоко, – согласился воспитатель Пси, – но может быть…» «При чем тут высоко?! Они собирались светить в небо фонарем!» «И высоко!» «Мы недостаточно их опекаем, взрослые оставили их на нас, а мы…» «Из-за нашей небрежности враг мог узнать местоположение детского сада!» «Ядерный удар!» «Ковровое бомбометание!» «Не уберегли!…»  
В конце концов воспитатель Пруденс пригрозила, что отправит их всех в перезагрузку, если они немедленно не возьмут себя в руки. За годы совместной работы воспитатель Пруденс угрожала подобными мерами не впервые, но никто так и не решился проверить ее полномочия на практике. Когда страсти несколько поутихли, воспитатель Пруденс предложила обсудить план действий и спокойно привести его в исполнение. Она также напомнила, что пока что ничего непоправимого не произошло, зато они обладают всей необходимой информацией, а значит, слаженные действия всего воспитательского состава позволят им нормализовать ситуацию.  
Для начала они запустили полную диагностику поверхности защитного купола и действительно нашли несколько секторов, на которых маскировочное покрытие пришло в негодность и могло бы пропустить луч изнутри. Вероятность того, что дети попали бы именно в них, была невелика, однако один из таких секторов обнаружился прямо над домом, что привело воспитателя Альфа в состояние близкое к тому, что взрослые называли аффектом. После того, как весь купол проверили и перепроверили трижды, воспитатель Альфа несколько успокоился, но тут воспитатель Сигма потребовал, чтобы работники немедленно переключились на юго-восточный сектор и сделали его недоступным для детей. «Неизвестно, что они найдут на складе в следующий раз! Там ведь есть оружие!» Воспитатель Пруденс заметила, что оружие как раз несложно перенести в другое место, однако на этот раз все остальные поддержали воспитателя Сигма единогласно, так что рабочие отправились возводить на границе сада полноценную полимерную стену вместо низкого деревянного заборчика. Далее воспитатель Эпсилон потребовал, чтобы рабочие выкопали из сада фонарь, однако тут внезапно возразил воспитатель Сигма, пояснив, что дети, кажется, по какой-то причине потеряли к ним доверие, и вряд ли стоит усугублять проблему, отбирая их находку. «Если они все-таки попробуют светить им в небо, они заметят, что луч не проходит за купол», – предупредил воспитатель Йота. «И придумают что-нибудь другое, – добавил воспитатель Эпсилон. – Мы едва успели предупредить сегодняшнюю катастрофу».  
«Значит, – подытожила воспитатель Пруденс, – надо убедить их не светить».

* * *

После занятий все дети наперегонки ринулись в кинозал. Точнее, почти все.  
– И зачем так бежать, – сказал Ричард, поравнявшись с Дейви. – Все равно не начнется, пока мы не рассядемся.  
– Просто всем не терпится, – пожал плечами Дейви. Его левая рука осторожно и незаметно сжимала правую руку Марго, которая шагала рядом, и он чувствовал себя таким спокойным и счастливым, что ему, кажется, впервые в жизни было наплевать на Удивительного Стивена и все его приключения.  
Однако серия его захватила. Когда доктор Сатарис рассказал детям, что вскоре должна прилететь Добрая Волшебница, Моника от восторга замахала косичками, и Мартин, который сидел прямо за ней, начал громко возмущаться, но на него тут же зашикали со всех сторон. Удивительный Стивен и остальные дети стали готовиться к встрече: украсили замок, убрали игрушки по местам, разучили приветственную песенку и даже приготовили целый концерт! Прямо как мы, подумал Дейви, вот бы Волшебница могла послушать, как замечательно играют Моника, Боб и остальные. Ей бы точно понравилось. Все дети в замке просто сгорали от нетерпения, но Добрая Волшебница все не прилетала и не прилетала. Доктор Сатарис объяснил, что у нее могут быть важные дела – она ведь следит, чтобы в мире все было хорошо, чтобы злые люди не обижали добрых, чтобы никто не совершал плохих поступков. А если вдруг что-то плохое все-таки случается, то она обязательно должна помочь – на то и существует волшебство.  
Но дни шли, гостья задерживалась, и дети начали терять терпение. «Вдруг она просто про нас забыла?» – сказал Задумчивый Патрик. «А что если она передумала и больше не хочет к нам в гости?» – расстроился Печальный Ральф. А Изобретательная Люси сказала, что Добрая Волшебница, наверное, просто заблудилась и не может найти дорогу в их замок: мало ли, свернула не туда, отвлеклась на добрые дела, смотрит – вокруг лес, ничего не видно, и непонятно, куда идти. Тогда Изобретательная Люси решила нарисовать карту и отправить ее Доброй Волшебнице, чтобы та смогла найти дорогу к замку. Удивительный Стивен сказал ей, что это очень, очень плохая идея, и что Добрая Волшебница и сама прекрасно найдет к ним дорогу, но Изобретательная Люси его не послушала – ей слишком надоело ждать. Она уговорила Мирного Чарли, который умел ладить с птицами, живущими в башне, чтобы тот попросил одного из воронов отнести сверток. Ворон отказался – сказал, что это может быть опасно: ведь посылку могут перехватить злые люди, и кто знает, каких тогда гостей им ждать. Но Изобретательная Люси не отступилась, и хоть почти все остальные птицы побоялись ослушаться ворона, нашелся один маленький веселый щегол, который согласился отнести карту Доброй Волшебнице.  
– Ой-ой-ой, – сказала Бриджитт. – Это все плохо кончится.  
Дейви подумал, что она преувеличивает, но Бриджитт оказалась права. Щегол был маленький, веселый и очень доверчивый, так что когда Злая Колдунья притворилась Доброй Волшебницей, он не заподозрил подмены.  
– Не отдавааай! – взвыла Моника на переднем ряду и отчаянно потянула себя за косички. – Это не она, не отдавай!  
Но щегол, конечно, не мог ее услышать.  
Когда к замку слетелись злые колдуньи, дети в зале затаили дыхание и замерли. Колдуньи были такие страшные! Особенно самая главная, у которой на лбу был еще один глаз. Потом, когда на крышу главной башни поднялся доктор Сатарис, вооруженный своим верным Мегаплазменным Суперизлучателем, Дейви испустил победный клич: вот теперь-то посмотрим, кто кого! Удивительный Стивен и остальные дети помогали доктору Сатарису как могли – крутили Ручку Питания, следили за уровнем энергии в Главном Резервуаре и за показателями на Основном Табло, а Удивительный Стивен вместе с Храбрым Эриком даже склеили Шланг Подачи Мегаплазмы прямо под носом у Злой Колдуньи!  
Но потом случилось страшное: колдуньям удалось заморозить доктора Сатариса вместе с его оружием! Марго слева от Дейви закрыла лицо руками, да и сам Дейви едва мог дышать от ужаса.  
Но тут наконец-то прилетела Добрая Волшебница. Она расколдовала доктора Сатариса, и вдвоем они избавились от колдуний в два счета.  
Когда в кинозале снова зажегся свет, Дейви со счастливой улыбкой на лице повернулся к Марго.  
– Самая лучшая серия, – сказал он.  
– Точно! – сказала Марго. – Я так волновалась за доктора Сатариса.  
– А я не волновался, – сказал Ричард. – Доктор Сатарис еще и не такое может!

За ужином к ним ним присоединился Пит. Его привел воспитатель и предложил остальным детям потесниться.  
– А за другим столом что, места нету? – удивился Мартин.  
– Питу было скучно без лучшего друга, – пропел воспитатель, – вы же не будете против, если он сядет с вами, правда, дети?  
– Это стол на восьмерых, – с достоинством произнес Пит, но потом шмыгнул носом, что испортило весь эффект.  
Дейви с готовностью подвинулся, чтобы освободить место. Ему было одновременно и радостно, и тревожно: весь день он мучился из-за того, что бросил Пита в одиночестве, и вроде бы теперь все получалось хорошо – и Пит рядом, и Марго, и остальные, – но ведь Пит кроме него ни с кем особо не ладит, и вдруг теперь он с кем-то поссорится, а заодно и про Дейви все подумают, что он не очень-то, и не захотят больше с ним дружить?  
Пит тем временем уселся рядом с Дейви и окинул того хмурым взглядом. Ну точно, обиделся. И что теперь ему сказать?  
Но сказать он ничего не успел, потому что на стул напротив Пита плюхнулась Моника и выпалила:  
– Вы видели, видели как он их всех – пиу-пиу-пиу!  
– И Стивен такой: «Никто не сможет одолеть доктора Сатариса!», – воскликнул Мартин, и тут уж загалдели все:  
– Потому что Суперизлучатель!  
– … и такой – пиу-пиу-пиу!  
– А у Доброй Волшебницы такое платье, как… как… у принцессы, только лучше!  
– И Храбрый Эрик… !  
– И потом они такие все…  
– А еще, а еще видели… !  
– Потому что надо было прятаться за башню!  
– А Изобретательная Люси – дурочка, – ни с того ни с сего заявил Пит, и посмотрел на всех с вызовом.  
– Ну, она же не специально, – примирительно сказала Моника. – Она просто хотела, чтобы Добрая Волшебница поскорее прилетела.  
– И все равно она дурочка, – упрямо повторил Пит. – Чего ей не сиделось?  
– И ведь Стивен ее предупреждал, – сказал Мартин. – И ворон тоже.  
– А она вообще никого не слушает, – пожала плечами Бриджитт. – Не люблю ее.  
– Вообще-то, – тихо сказала Марго, – Добрая Волшебница правда могла потеряться…  
– Но она же Волшебница! – возразил Дейви. – У нее есть чары, она умеет летать и знает все-все. Как по-твоему она нашла замок без карты?  
Марго упрямо вскинула подбородок и посмотрела на него с вызовом.  
– А может она нашла карту, которую сделала Люси? Может, колдуньи ее потеряли, а она подобрала и прилетела на помощь, а без карты бы не прилетела, и все бы умерли – и доктор Сатарис, и дети?  
– Скажешь тоже, – буркнул Мартин. – Доктор Сатарис бы никогда не проиграл каким-то там колдуньям.  
– Но ведь они его заморозили.  
– Ну так разморозился бы!  
– Как?  
– Ну, Стивен бы ему помог, или Храбрый Эрик, или Умный Майк…  
– Никто бы ему не помог, – сказала Марго.  
– Послушай, – сказал Ричард, – но ведь если бы Люси не сделала карту, то и злые колдуньи не прилетели бы. И все было бы хорошо.  
– Наверное, – неохотно признала Марго.  
– Вот я и говорю… – начал Пит, но Моника вдруг охнула и прижала руки к лицу.  
– Ты чего? – спросил Мартин.  
– Фонарь… – тихо сказала Моника, и схватилась за свои косички. – Мы же…  
– … как Люси, – выдохнула Бриджитт и посмотрела на всех испуганными глазами.  
– Какой фонарь? – спросил Пит, но ему никто не ответил. Все молчали, потрясенные внезапной мыслью.  
– Мы… не как Люси, – сказала Марго. – Неправда.  
– Но вдруг они прилетят, и окажется…  
– Неправда! Все не так! – крикнула Марго. – Мы…  
Не договорив, она вдруг разревелась, и Дейви испугался, потому что не знал, что теперь делать, а к ним уже спешили двое воспитателей, а Марго плакала все горше, и Дейви очень хотел ее обнять, утешить и сделать так, чтобы она никогда-никогда больше не плакала, но все никак не мог заставить себя пошевелиться.

Когда главная воспитательница увела Марго умываться, Ричард оглядел их всех и неуверенно произнес:  
– Знаете, что? Давайте, наверное, не будем…  
– Чего не будем? – тут же спросил Пит.  
– Ничего не будем, – буркнул Мартин.  
– А что за фонарь? – не унимался Пит.  
– Надоел! Не приставай! – рявкнул Боб и схватил с тарелки кекс.  
– Драться нельзя! – тут же завопил Пит, и Дейви почему-то стало очень неловко.  
Однако Боба это не остановило, так что через минуту Пит уже отплевывался от крошек и голосил на всю столовую. И Дейви, который тоже всегда считал, что швыряться кексами нехорошо, подумал, что так ему и надо.

Марго вернулась, когда они все уже готовились ко сну. Она больше не плакала, но выглядела такой грустной и растерянной, что у Дейви сжалось сердце. Он неловко протиснулся мимо Евы и Фиби, которые все еще обсуждали сегодняшнюю серию, и осторожно взял ее за руку. Марго смотрела в пол и молчала.  
– Знаешь… – сказал Дейви. – Ричард сказал… наверное, нам не стоит…  
– Угу, – тихо сказала Марго.  
– Мы же не знаем на самом деле, а вдруг они и правда…  
– Угу.  
– Может быть, если мы еще немножко подождем… А пока знаешь что? Можно выкопать фонарь, и пусть Моника всех научит делать птичку, и зайчика, и собачку…  
– Не хочу его выкапывать, – сказала Марго. – Пусть там лежит.  
– Ладно, – согласился Дейви. – Пусть лежит.  
Он хотел сказать еще что-нибудь хорошее, чтобы Марго наконец улыбнулась, но тут в спальню влетел воспитатель и пожелал им спокойной ночи и сладких снов, так что Дейви нехотя отпустил ее руку и поплелся к своей кровати.  
Ничего, думал он, глядя в темный потолок спальни. Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. Поймаю для нее красивую бабочку, осторожно, чтобы не помять крылья, принесу, и пусть она ее рисует, а потом мы ее отпустим. И еще пойдем кататься на качелях, и возьмем с собой Монику, и Мартина, и Ричарда, и всех-всех, только Пита не возьмем, ну его.  
А еще можно попросить воспитателей, чтобы им с Бобом разрешили растить бороду, вдруг Марго понравится. Интересно, подумал Дейви, уже засыпая, наверное, я с бородой буду выглядеть совсем как взрослый…  
Он заснул, и ему снился луч фонаря, бьющий вверх, и Добрая Волшебница, которая спускалась с неба прямо по лучу, а лицо у нее было как у мамы, потому что во сне она и была его мамой, она погладила Дейви по голове, поцеловала и сказала, какой он молодец, что дождался ее. Платье на ней было то самое, зеленое, и косички как у Моники, а на плече сидел говорящий ворон, и мама разрешила Дейви его погладить.

* * *

Воспитатель Эпсилон закончил вносить пометки в электронный журнал и сообщил, что все дети, наконец, заснули. Напряжение, весь день царившее во внутренней сети, несколько ослабло.  
«После сегодняшних потрясений я начинаю сомневаться в своей компетенции, – признался воспитатель Альфа. – Они умнеют, учатся, становятся все более изобретательны, а наш авторитет падает. Как мы сможем их уберечь?»  
«Последние двадцать лет как-то справлялись, – сказала воспитатель Пруденс. – Справимся и дальше. Нужно только не ослаблять бдительность, оберегать их, окружать заботой, развивать их таланты, и, я уверена, когда вернутся взрослые, они будут нами гордиться». 


End file.
